The police of a princess
by Anniih
Summary: Iba ser policía, la tenía que dejar. Al regresar sería el policía de su princesa. UK/Liechtenstein; Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz. Solo soy una simple fans que escribe como entretenimiento para compartir con otras fans, sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Universo Alterno. Lemon suave, nada vulgar. Exceso de dulzura y **muy **Fluff. Hay un poco de formato Script.  
><strong>Pareja Principal: <strong>UKxLiechtenstein/ArthurxLily. Leve FranciaxSeychelles/FrancisxSel.  
><strong>Datos: <strong>El nombre que usaré para Seborga es Francesco. _(A mí me gustó xD)  
><em>**Dedicado:** A un amigo, quien me ayudó con el fic… ¡Y lo introduje a Hetalia! Niñas, ámenme xD

_Si a alguien no le agrada la pareja, puedes retirarte y dejar que otras que les gusten disfruten. Respete._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The police of a princess<strong>

Su cuaderno tiene más de cinco dibujos de pequeñas caritas con cejas gruesas. Expresiones enojadas, tímidas, sonrientes, aburrimiento, ebrio. A un lado le dibuja un corazón y letras iniciales. Sonríe preguntándose que estará haciendo él en este momento. Tal vez tomando una taza de té como de costumbre. Luego da vuelta la hoja, alza la mirada al pizarrón siguiendo en tomar atención a la clase. Sel, a su lado, muerde un lápiz tratando de entender lo que explica el profesor.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Lily coge sus cosas junto con su compañera, saliendo de la escuela.

― ¡Al fin~! ―la morena estira los brazos mientras camina― No soportaba más. Juro que quería morir.

―No niego que no es entretenida, pero…deberías tomar más atención. ―menciona la rubia.

Sel alza una ceja. ― ¿Eh? Pero si tú estabas dibujando a ese cejudo gruñón. ¿Quién no tomaba atención? ―sonríe intimidándola.

―Él…él no es gruñón… ―un leve sonrosado le aparece― Es lindo.

―Oye, ¿ese es no es el cejudo? ―de la nada indica deteniendo el paso, señalando a Arthur quien yace afuera de la entrada de la escuela esperándola.

―Sí, es él. ―acierta.

― ¿Te vas a ir con él? ―pregunta haciendo un puchero queriendo decir que no la deje, que se vayan juntas y de paso compran unos dulces.

La liechtensteiniana marca una sonrisa advirtiendo que si es así, y que la perdone. Sel gacha la cabeza en derrota.

―Perdón Sel, de verdad lo siento. Arthur quiere hablar conmigo. Si quieres mañana nos vamos juntas, ¿sí?

―_Ne vous inquiétez pas (No te preocupes)_ ―por supuesto, que no se preocupe, pero que sí se preocupe porque llegará el día en que entierre a ese 'bastardo cejudo inglés amigo del depravado francés y quita amigas'―. Vash debería estar aquí. ―murmura para sí misma. No entiende cómo el nombrado puede dejar a su pequeña hermana menor salir con alguien mayor, siendo amante de las armas de fuego y sobreprotector. Algo debió haber pasado.

Sin más que decir, ambas se despiden. Cada una por caminos distintos. La de cabello rubio se acerca a su querido novio. Se sonríen. Sin embargo ella está nerviosa, no confía mucho en lo que viene después, lo que le quiere decir. Él le dijo que era algo importante, se debe conversar. La asusta. Le nacen ideas raras que no desea pensar más. Ideas que la pueden dejar llorar antes de saber realmente lo que tiene que escuchar.

Luego de caminar hasta llegar a un parque sin nadie, se sientan. El británico frota las manos estando un tanto nervioso. También lo está, porque no sabe qué pasará después de que lo diga. No sabe si esto tendrá futuro o no. Sobre todo no quiere hacerla llorar, nunca lo ha hecho, ni lo desea hacer.

Carraspea la garganta llamando la atención de la menor.

― ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije el otro día? ―la voz suena sutil y triste girando la cabeza hacia la muchacha.

―Ser policía. ―contesta casi en susurro levantando un poco el rostro solo para poder mirar al mayor. Eso habían conversado la otra vez, sin mucha información, pero lo necesario para saber lo que vendrá, estar preparados para la separación.

―_Yes._ Tomé la decisión ―está asustado, el pecho se le aprieta. Coge la mano de su rubia buscando tranquilidad sabiendo que ella también se encuentra igual, tan solo verle la mirada―. Yo…quiero ser policía. Me voy por unos meses a Londres.

―Ya veo. ―gacha la mirada quitando su mano de la de él desconcertándolo. No esperó esa reacción de alejamiento. Creyó que lo iba apoyar o decir que lo esperaría hasta su regreso.

Con el silencio y los ojos cerrados de la joven, manifiesta su descontento y tristeza, formando, agrandando el apretón en el pecho del británico. Angustiado. Responsable en hacerla sufrir, de dejarla sola por cuantos meses, extrañando su presencia, preguntándose que estará haciendo, si seguirá pensando en él o halló a alguien más que la pueda hacer feliz. No quiere verla así. Provocarle lágrimas solo por su culpa, por lo cual debe actuar ahora antes de que empeoren las cosas y se vuelvan un recuerdo triste. Enseguida le vuelve a tomar la mano. Presionando. Lily se sorprende.

―No Lily, no te pongas triste ―sí ella expresa aquel sentimiento, él también se pondrá así―. Esto no es un adiós. Quiero que sigamos juntos, aunque no nos veamos.

Las palabras de Kirkland la regresan, murmurando.

― ¿Seguir?

Él cierra los ojos por un instante antes de contestar. Aun sosteniéndole las manos, se pone de pie, incentivándola a que también proceda.

Ahora la mira de frente, tragando. La liechtensteiniana se confunde.

―Quería preguntarte si… ―dice mientras piensa y ruega que esto no llegue hasta aquí― quieres seguir siendo mi novia, sabiendo que estaré lejos por meses.

Silencio. Los segundos avanzan y la brisa es sonido en sus oídos tensando al inglés. Luego siente sus manos ser presionadas, observando el leve surcado de labios. Su corazón late ansioso deseando escuchar.

―_Ja (Sí)_ ―acierta, acepta. Le da esperanzas―. No importa si vas estar alejado de mí, te seguiré amando.

¿Esto es un sueño? No lo es. Es realidad. Lo va esperar, porque lo ama. Eso sí, no la hará esperar demasiado, por supuesto que no quiere dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Tampoco podría sobrevivir sin ella. Solo espera que sea por corto tiempo en Londres.

Y no duda en sonreír sintiendo alivio.

― ¿Tendremos comunicación? ―pregunta la muchacha, intrigada con muchas dudas.

Arthur suspira. ―Muy poca. Solo por teléfono.

Por teléfono no será suficiente, lo saben. Pero por lo menos tendrán comunicación. Por lo menos.

― ¿Te vas mañana? ―recuerda la vez que le dijo que posiblemente se iría mañana viernes. A veces los días suelen ser crueles. Y quisiera que este día durara más, mucho más. Si fuera posible, eternamente.

―_Yes__._

Lo supuso. Se queda mirándolo pensando en preguntar si…

―No puedes acompañarme, tienes clases. ―Arthur se le adelanta como si le leyera la mente. No, él lo supo observando los orbes verdes iguales a los suyos, tan iguales que también querría que lo acompañara al terminal. Mas, es importante que la joven de su vida no deje atrás sus estudios por lo que sucede, porque se volverán a ver. Y cuando suceda, la quiere con una sonrisa, logrando sus sueños. Viendo que nada ha cambiado, ni los sentimientos. Tal vez los sentimientos sí.

Oh no. Ojalá eso no suceda. Ni pensarlo.

Lily baja la vista, acercándose lenta al cuerpo del mayor. Apoya la cabeza en el torso oyendo la respiración y los latidos. Sintiendo el pecho levantar repetitivas veces. Agarrando suavemente la chaqueta del chico, solo para recostar sus sentidos, creer que están juntos por hoy y por mañana, y que no se aleje mientras no lo sienta, notando que el inglés tampoco lo desea, abrazándola, rodeando su espalda a apegándola un poco más.

Se mantienen así por minutos escuchando a la gente pasar. No les interesa si los miran. Que sean el centro de la atención cuando en verdad no lo son. El centro de sus atenciones se encuentra en sus latidos del corazón y de las emociones. Ellos solamente pueden saberlo teniendo los ojos cerrados, concentrados del uno al otro que, lamentablemente se tiene que romper.

Arthur la sujeta con sutilidad en los hombros, separándola.

―Te quiero pedir un favor ―dice con calma, más calmado que antes. La joven ladea la cabeza―. Si le vas a contar al psicópata de Vash, se suave, ¿sí? ―intenta sonreír al solo imaginar la furia del suizo. Coloca carita de niño bueno para convencer― _Please, _no quiero que me ande persiguiendo con sus armamentos de guerra_._

Lily suelta una risilla. De acuerdo. Le contará a su hermano mayor de manera suave, sin echar la culpa a Arthur, donde de verdad, no la hay. Solo son cosas de la vida. Además, solo ella puede controlar a Vash. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

El británico se siente feliz de que así será. Se sacó un peso de encima.

―Y quiero que sigas con tus buenas calificaciones, _okey? _―continúa en decir sin dejar de sonreír. La menor vuelve acertar, por supuesto que mantendrá sus buenas calificaciones, para así poder sorprenderlo aun más. Y bueno…también darle unas cuantas clases a su amiga seychelense, la necesita.

Posteriormente, Kirkland posa las manos en el rostro blanquecino de la muchacha. Desliza los dedos con delicadeza, principalmente en la mejilla. Va extrañar tanto acariciarle. Escucharla por teléfono no será lo mismo.

Ah, ahora que recuerda, quiso decir algo desde hace tiempo, cuando empezaron a salir. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Ni él lo sabe. Además no siempre estuvo pensando en eso. Este será el momento, ¿no?

―Lily. ¿Sabías que tu nombre proviene de la Flor de Lis? Es la flor nacional de Liechtenstein. Naciste en ese país. Coincidencias, ¿no te parece? ―eso era lo que quería decir. A veces se cuestiona si es por coincidencia o porque los padres de ella pensaron en aquel hermoso nombre.

La menor hace un negativo movimiento de cabeza sin dejar que el rubio deje de tocarle el rostro. No niega que lo que dice sea una tontería. Solo que…no es el único que se lo ha dicho.

―Tal vez ―levanta la mirada―. Eso me dice mi _bruder. _

Era de esperarse de que Vash también se lo menciona en momentos en que anda medio depresivo o con sus síntomas de hermano sobreprotector.

Entonces, se comparten las miradas. Una de ellas se cierra con calma y serenidad esperando en su boca la otra. Un pequeño roce de labios, muy lento, incentivando a ambos a mover con cautela y con cariño, y por qué no, nerviosismos acelerando el ritmo cardiaco.

Se detienen. Se separan. Se abrazan. Respiran juntos.

―_Ich werde dich vermissen (Te voy a extrañar)._

―_And I you, my princess (Y yo a ti, mi princesa)._

Se dan la tarde para ellos. Conversar un poco más haciéndola eterna. Aprovechar antes de ser mañana.

Pasean, platican, incluso se llegan a contar anécdotas de hoy. Todo normal, como un día más. Eso parece.

Hasta que se termina el día, la tarde.

Arthur la deja en casa como debe ser. Sus principios de caballero que causa envidia en muchos, sobre todo en tener a la joven más dulce del planeta que jamás le dará razones para enojarse. Tiene mucha suerte. Y cree que el destino puede ser bueno. Cambia la perspectiva de que el destino no se ensaña siempre con él, como lo ha sido desde que nació, ya que sus hermanos ni siquiera le muestran algún aprecio. Bah, como si le importa. No los necesita. Ahora tiene a la persona que le da alegría, que le devuelve la sonrisa a cada segundo. No obstante, mañana no la verá. Es triste. No quiere decir que el destino lo vuelva a traicionar. No es así. No lo traiciona porque se volverán a ver. Lo sienten de esa forma. Volverán a tomarse de las manos, a mirarse, a compartir besos.

Se desean mucha suerte hasta verse otra vez.

La liechtensteiniana con su apariencia de que "aquí no pasa nada", se dirige a su cuarto. Lo normal cuando llega de la escuela. Se cambia de ropa, ordena, busca algunas cosas para comer, deseando las buenas noches a Vash, y se va a la cama.

Su mente sigue pensando cómo será desde mañana. Lo único que sabe que lo extrañará bastante, y de lo más seguro verá fotografías que se han sacado juntos, también con amigos.

Revisa su celular antes de dormir. Hay fotos de Arthur. Ríe porque en una, el inglés aparece enojado gracias a cierto alemán que se cree prusiano quien le lanzó huevos junto con cierto español. Como los odia el británico. Odia sus existencias.

Ella suelta una risa al recordar. Sigue viendo fotos por un buen rato. Al no dar más, deja caer la cabeza en la almohada. Cierra los ojos sin dejar de pensar en Arthur.

Mañana tendrá un día normal de escuela, para muchos será normal. Pero no para Lily. Habrá un aire diferente. Un vacío.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa enciende la computadora como si su alma dependiera de ello. Espera que todo inicie para dar clic a su cuenta para iniciar sesión. Otra vez espera, viendo ventanas abrirse. La mayoría no le interesa, así que las cierra y se coloca ocupado en su estado, buscando a las personas que sí le interesa, lástima que entre ellas esté el francés.<p>

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Hola.

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: ¿Hola?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Tengo que pedirte un gran favor.

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: ¿A mí? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Yes. Mañana me voy a Londres, ¿recuerdas que te conté?

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Oui. ¿Quieres que te la cuide?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Así es. No me encontraré por muchos días. No quiero que nada malo le suceda y menos que algún tipo la esté rondando.

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Para eso tiene a su hermano.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: ¿Y si a él le sucede algo malo?

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Está bien, está bien. La cuidaré muy bien. Estaré pendiente de ella. No le sucederá nada malo. Si ocurre, puedes golpearme hasta dejarme sin conciencia.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Eso ya lo hice dos veces, Francis.

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Tienes razón. ¡No fue para nada lindo! ¡Estúpido cejudo ex-vándalo!

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: ¡¿A qué viene ese tema, grandísimo imbécil? ¡Lo importante aquí es Lily! ¡¿Me la vas a cuidar o no?

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Tienes mi palabra, mon cher ami.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Thanks.

Sabía que Francis se ofrecería aunque sea el ser que menos aprecia en el planeta, pero bueno…al fin de cuentas es su amigo.

Curva los labios formando una sonrisa. No estaría pendiente ni asustado pensando en que a su novia le sucediera algo malo.

Tan concentrado, que de repente su ventana se mueve.

_**AmourxAmour et Passion**__ te ha enviado un zumbido._

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: ¿Qué quieres? Nuestra conversación terminó.

**AmourxAmour et Passion** dice: Oh, ya veo. Bien. Nos vemos algún día. Mucha suerte. Au revoir!

_**AmourxAmour et Passion **__se ha desconectado._

Después de esto, Arthur decide conversar con Alfred, también. Por seguridad.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Hello, Al.

**I'm the Hero!** dice: ¡Iggy! Hello! How are you?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Bien…supongo.

**I'm the Hero!** dice: ¿Qué sucede?

Y el mayor le cuenta todo lo sucedido. El americano se asombra un tanto desorientado, pero al fin y al cabo entiende.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Por eso te pido que la cuides.

**I'm the Hero!** dice: ¿Pero no me dijiste que lo iba hacer Francis?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Por esa razón te lo estoy pidiendo. Sabes cómo es ese franchute.

**I'm the Hero!** dice: Uhmm, tienes razón. Aun así, no creo que sea para tanto. ¿De verdad crees que Francis serías capaz de…? Si sabes que está con ideas de conquistar a esa niña… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Sel. Ella.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Francis es capaz de levantarse hasta una puerta. La vez pasada casi se viola a Antonio, recuérdalo.

**I'm the Hero!** dice: A ti también te pasó.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién te contó eso? ¡Es mentira!

**I'm the Hero!** dice: Todo el mundo lo sabe…

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: ¡No es cierto, bloody hell!

**I'm the Hero!** dice: Lo sé. Jajajaja, te la creíste.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Eres…despreciable Alfred F. Jones.

**I'm the Hero! **dice: Que bueno que seamos amigos. No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien a Lily, ¿sabes por qué?

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: No lo sé.

**I'm the Hero! **dice: ¡Porque soy el héroe!

Cuando lee lo escrito por el menor, le nace una sonrisa diciendo que no puede ser más estúpido de lo que ya es, manteniendo la autoestima por el cielo. Mas le alegra de que Alfred esté dispuesto en cuidar a su flor de lis.

**I am the knight of my princess **dice: Esta es de las pocas veces que te agradezco algo. Gracias Alfred.

De verdad se lo está agradeciendo. Cualquiera diría que es otro Arthur, su hermano gemelo malvado, cosa que no existe.

Se queda un poco más en el computador, más aliviado y tranquilo que antes referente a la rubia. También tiene nervios del cómo será mañana, si será recibido bien o mal. Obviamente desea que todo salga bien. Es su profesión, además decir que con eso, protegerá a Lily sin que Vash se meta demasiado. Le tendrá más confianza al ser policía. Bueno…entre un policía y un 'lunático' de las armas de fuego, es mucha la diferencia, protegiendo a la misma persona con cariños diferentes.

Sin sacar de sus pensamientos a la menor, se va a dormir. Tenso.

* * *

><p>Miraba a la ventana a cada momento, concentrada e ida. Sel llamaba su atención antes de que el profesor la regañara. Así estaba todos los días, no pensaba en nada más que en su caballero inglés. Y le había costado bastante decirle a su hermano mayor. Al pobre Vash casi le daba un ataque de asesinato, pero por suerte pudo controlarse pensando muy bien la situación. Arthur no tenía la culpa. Si dijo que volvería que sea así o conocerá la irá de un verdadero suizo.<p>

La morena la ayudaba en olvidarse de esos asuntos. Salían como buenas amigas, a los parques, al cine, entre más lugares. Le subía el ánimo y eso le ayudaba. Aunque eso no quería decir que dejó de amar a Arthur, por supuesto que no. Zwingli lo seguía amando, pero siguiendo con su vida normal. Fue retomando a la Lily de siempre, la tierna, la alegre, la chica madura. No se iba a morir por un chico. Solo tenía que esperarlo. Hasta recibió las llamadas que le había dicho él. La primera vez fue alegría absoluta luego de cuatro semanas desde que se fue. No existe una descripción tal para la emoción que sintieron ambos. Solo sus corazones latieron fuertes al oír sus voces, diciéndose cuánto se extrañaban y si faltaba mucho para que se volvieran a ver.

Las otras llamadas fueron casi iguales. Más o menos seguidas.

Dentro de la escuela también, algunos sabían. Sel se encontraba completamente pendiente de que ninguno comenzara con sus ideas de aprovecharse. Así como Francesco. Un buen italiano siendo italiano, el hermano menor de los gemelos Feliciano y Lovino.

Es una fiesta.

Lily no se aleja en ningún momento de Sel. Van tomadas de las manos. Sel intenta despreciar toda palabra de Francis, a pesar de que su corazón late a cada momento cuando observa aquellos orbes marinos y la colocan nerviosa. ¡Pero no caerá en sus redes!

Están los amigos de Vash, que incluyen a Francis, Alfred, Ludwig, Antonio, entre otros. Y los amigos de las menores, quienes se separan porque Sel quiere ir al baño. La rubia se queda sola mirando a los demás. Francesco se le acerca todo un galán entregando una rosa, guiñando un ojo. De repente, siente una presencia maligna y amenazadora. Cree que puede ser su hermano Lovino, sin embargo este se encuentra insultando por un tomate al español.

El sujeto de atrás carraspea la garganta, asustándolo.

Francesco voltea, traga y se va corriendo donde su "valiente" hermano Feliciano, quien yace mega entretenido con el alemán, conversando de la vida sin no existiera la pasta y que el país de la pasta sí existe. Ludwig ya no da más con la conversación y esos "Ve~" que salen a cada segundo.

Mientras, Lily no sabe que decir mirando a Alfred. Sí, él fue quien asustó al menor de los italianos.

―Arthur me dijo que te cuidara. ―dice entusiasta guiñando un ojo, provocando una sonrisa en la joven. Ya en eso, Sel aparece preguntando si se perdió de algo. Ambos rubios niegan con la cabeza sin dejar de reír suave.

Y así, todo continúa normal.

Quizás…un poco.

Tres meses han pasado y lo sigue manteniendo en su corazón. A veces se pregunta si él seguirá sintiendo lo mismo. En su interior le dice que sí, que no la ha olvidado y que piensa en ella todos los segundos de cada día que pasa, mencionando que tiene que pasar ciertas situaciones que lo llegan alterar.

En aquel mes, luego de salir de clases, deciden ir a la casa de la seychelense a estudiar. Por lo menos en esas horas es normal y cansador. Se hace tarde. Zwingli debe regresar a casa. La de cabello oscuro la acompaña hasta una esquina agradeciendo de haber entendido, despidiéndose hasta mañana.

Inicia la caminata tranquilamente, recordando si tiene alguna tarea pendiente para la clase de historia. No, ninguna. A lo lejos visualiza a una persona. Al acercarse, el muchacho le pregunta la hora con amabilidad. Lily revisa su celular y lo suelta enseguida asustada al tener un cuchillo en el cuello. El sujeto le dice que no grite ni intente en escapar, solo quiere que le entregue dinero y cosas de valor.

Se pregunta dónde se pueden encontrar Alfred y Francis ahora que los necesita. ¡Se supone que Arthur les pidió que la cuidaran! ¡Incluso ruega a que Natasha aparezca con su famoso cuchillo, con tal de ser salvada!

Su bolso es revisado sin quitar la atención. Tan desesperado y apresurado en hallar dinero, no se percata del golpe en su cuello que lo hace caer al suelo. Únicamente el dolor al golpearse en el rostro, y del peso encima de su espalda.

―Estás arrestado. ―el hombre que yace encima inmovilizando al asaltante, lo esposa.

Lily se mantiene muda. Sus respuesta de qué sucedió no las tiene. Por lo menos alguien la salvó y debe agradecerle, aunque la voz de él le suena familiar. ¿Puede ser él? No, no. Él le avisaría. Además, el hombre está vestido de policía y no le ha visto la cara.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―él pregunta volteando la cabeza sin soltar al individuo. Su corazón se acelera al verla, dejando su obligación de arrestar, dando resultado de que el asaltante logra ponerse de pie para salir corriendo. El policía, enseguida se levanta maldiciendo― ¡Regresa aquí! _Bloody hell…_

¿Bloody hell? Esa palabra la ha escuchado de una sola persona. ¿Es posible?

Su mirada se dirige a él, observando con cautela. El otro se rasca la cabeza sobre el gorro del uniforme, olvidando que no tiene caso en perseguir. Solo gira su cuerpo observando a la joven. Sonríe. Ella no puede reconocerlo con ese gorro que le cubre todo el rostro, sobre todo en los ojos. Pero siente una extraña sensación en el pecho.

El policía se aproxima. Se inclina hacia adelante quitándose el gorro para tomar la mano de Lily.

Cabello rubio y desordenado. Tomar la mano cómo se debe, depositando un beso sencillo. Una sola persona lo hace, del modo más inglés posible. Es él, no hay duda. Lo reconoce.

Alza la mirada. ― ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? ―luego deja libre la mano de la joven, incorporándose.

Lily pestañea. No tiene el habla. Está sorprendida.

Arthur arquea una ceja y se rasca la mejilla, soltando una pequeña risilla. ―Hola.

A lo que de repente su cuerpo es abrazado como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué más iba a esperar? Tres meses sin verse, extrañando sus besos, sus miradas, sus manos, sus risas. El calvario termina al fin. Solo queda que Kirkland explique por qué no avisó que llegaría hoy.

―Arthur… ―lo sigue abrazando siendo correspondida con el sentimiento más intenso que pudiera existir. Desde sus ojos se le escapan traicioneras lágrimas de alegría sin llegar hacer excesivas― Te extrañé mucho…

―Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto ―responde acariciándole el cabello entre sus dedos, depositando un beso―. Perdona por no avisar que llegaría. Quería darte una sorpresa.

―Funcionó. ―había funcionado. Recibió una gran sorpresa.

Se separan. Arthur la examina con la vista, poseyendo un semblante serio y preocupado.

― ¿Te hizo algo? ―pregunta. La chica niega en silencio. Arthur se muerde el labio― Maldición, les dije a esos idiotas que te cuidaran. Cuando los vea les disparé.

―Ellos me cuidaron bien ―busca calmarlo y que no le haga nada malo a sus amigos―. A lo mejor el destino quiso que fuera tu turno.

Aquello le llama la atención.

―Eh…sí…puede ser. ―modula solo eso sin saber más que decir, donde sus orbes verdes se dedican a estar observándola. Observando la sonrisa serena que se forma en la carita de ella.

―Te ves lindo de policía. ―de la nada lo alaga adquiriendo un leve sonrosado, de la misma manera que va tomando el mayor a causa del piropo sin esperarlo. El traje de policía le hace ver guapo, y no puede negarlo. Simplemente las palabras le ganan para darlo a conocer.

―Gra-Gracias ―tartamudea sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa, un tanto avergonzado. ¿Debería alagarla también?―. Tú…sigues…igual de linda. Mucho más.

Ahora sí que tienen los pómulos rojos por sus propias palabras. Lily baja la cabeza completamente tímida, jugando con los dedos de las manos. Arthur mira para otra parte haciendo muecas con la boca.

Es realmente incómodo.

Luego regresa en sí al sentir los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella lo abraza.

―_Ich liebe dich._

Arthur entrecierra los parpados, curvando la boca.

―_I love you._

Una vez dicho, posa las manos a los lados del rostro de la liechtensteiniana, haciéndole saber que debe cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para poder sentir los labios del muchacho en los suyos. Los labios que tanto había extrañado. Lentos y suaves. Jugando como melodía creando que el momento fuera eterno. Así lo sienten.

Al terminar de besarse, comparten sus sonrisas. Arthur recoge el celular de la menor y se lo entrega. Decide dejarla a las puertas de la casa para que no le vuelva a pasar algo parecido de lo de esta tarde.

― ¡Al fin llegas desgraciado!

Al dejarla afuera de la casa, el suizo aparece muy furioso.

― ¡¿Vash? ―y Arthur se espanta al notar que lleva armas.

― ¡No sabes cómo sufrió mi hermana pequeña por tu culpa! ¡Nadie la hace llorar! ¡¿Me entiendes? ¡Nadie! ¡Vas a morir! ―carga la escopeta y corre tras él.

―_Bruder!_ ¡Detente! ―Lily intenta detenerlo sin resultados. Ruega con que ninguno se mate.

― ¡Ahh~! _Help me~! _―Arthur solamente corre desesperado. ¿No es policía? Pero es muy difícil detener a alguien como Vash, hasta a Francis le da miedo. Desde a lo lejos ve dos conocidos.

―Por eso digo que la papa es grandiosamente prusiana. ―ese es Gilbert completamente convencido de la nacionalización de la papa. A su lado, el español alza una ceja.

―Gilbert, ¿estás obsesionado con ese reino que ya no existe? Me preocupas, _amigo_. ―dice Antonio. Justo en el instante donde el albino iba protestar, Arthur les grita para que lo ayuden. Como respuesta, se asustan al ver al suizo disparando al aire. Y simplemente comienzan a correr haciendo compañía al inglés.

No se sabe mucho después de lo que ocurrió. Hay rumores sobre que Vash piso una hormiga, se cayó y los perdió. O que Antonio sacó su hacha de la nada partiendo en mil pedazos la escopeta. O que Arthur uso magia negra. O que Gilbert…él…él no hizo nada porque es grandioso. Lo importante es, Vash dejó de perseguirlos, y que Arthur sigue sano y salvo para seguir al lado de Lily.

Y los días van pasando. Kirkland consigue un trabajo en una comisaría cerca de la escuela de su novia. Aprovecha en visitarla en sus ratos libres, dejándola en la casa. De este modo el helvético toma más confianza de no preocuparse tanto por su hermana menor, concentrándose más en sus estudios. Todo se mantiene igual, inclusive ver a Sel haciendo pucheros y frunciendo el ceño, descargando las insistencias del francés en pedir una cita hacia los oídos de su amiga. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

―Dale una oportunidad. ―le dice la rubia mientras caminan en salir de la escuela.

―_What? _No~, no quiero ―se niega rotundamente―. No se merece nada.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque intenta tocar mi reserva natural.

― ¿Tú qué? ―se pierde totalmente.

―Nada…es personal ―la isleña desvía la mirada avergonzada. Luego regresa―. El asunto es… ―detiene el paso― ¡Que es un pervertido! ¡¿Cómo quieres que acepte? Y creo que solo me quiere para…acostarse.

―Uhmmm, si fuera así no insistiría tanto ―se acomoda la mochila en su espalda, llevando una mano al mentón analizando―. Hasta te está esperando a que aceptes. Al parecer no pierde las ilusiones. ¿A ti te gusta, no?

―No sé… ―mira a cualquier parte― un poco… ―cambia su parecer― _oui_ ―hasta que lo admite―. Pero es mayor que yo. ¡Es como si yo fuera su hija!

―Arthur es mayor que yo, y no hay problemas ―intenta ver que no hay mucha diferencia―. Mi hermano aceptó nuestra relación.

―Es diferente ―pero ella nota la diferencia―. Arthur tiene veintitrés, tú dieciséis. Francis ¡veintiséis! ¡¿Crees que mis padres me darán permiso? ―exclama en pregunta. Lily no responde, se encoje de hombros― ¡¿Ves?

―Cálmate, cálmate ―hace ademanes con las manos, marcando una sonrisa forzada―. Solo dale una oportunidad. Si no te agrada, lo dejas.

―…Definitivamente te lavaron el cerebro… ―realmente se pregunta cómo puede estar tan convencida de que el francés fuera buena persona, inocente y de mente ultra sana. Difícil de creer.

―Si dices que Francis se puede aprovechar de ti, ¿por qué no lo hizo conmigo?

― ¿De-De qué estás hablando? ―Sel se asusta, ¿desde cuándo Lily habla de estas cosas?

―Bueno~, como yo estaba sola… ―responde pausada― Arthur en Londres…le pidió que me cuidara… No me hizo nada, solo me cuidó. ¿Ves? ―ella tiene razón. Bonnefoy hubiese aprovechado la situación. Luego la chica dirige la mirada afuera de la escuela. Hay se encuentra el hombre del tema― Mira, allí está con… ¿Arthur? ―y también él. Se saludan a los lejos.

Sel queda pensativa ante todo lo conversado. ¿Debe ir o no? También le gusta. Su forma de hablar el francés, oír frases dulces de amor, ser muy atento con ella. Definitivamente es confuso.

―Es difícil ―sus oscuros ojos se posan en el mayor, quien la espera acompañando al inglés. Respira profundamente―. Muy bien, iré. Deséame suerte.

―Mucha suerte, Sel.

¡Muy bien! ¡Lo logró! Observa a su amiga caminar hacia Francis. Este parpadea arqueando las cejas. Sel baja la cabeza sonrojándose. Al parecer le está diciendo que sí quiere tener una cita, ya que el francés le remueve dulcemente los cabellos para luego ofrecerle el brazo, para irse a pasear. Simplemente se van.

La joven Zwingli hace lo mismo. Va donde el anglosajón.

― ¿Y eso? ―pregunta referente a que Sel se había ido con Francis.

―La convencí. ―contesta sonriente.

Arthur tiene serias dudas sobre esa posible parejita. En fin, no es de su incumbencia.

―Vamos, te llevaré a casa. ―la coge de la mano entrelazando los dedos. No obstante, la chica lo detiene con sus dos manos sujetándole el brazo, obligándolo a voltear.

―A tu ca-casa. ―quiso ocultar el nerviosismo tartamudeando. Su pareja no le toma atención a eso, solo en contestar, no tiene nada de malo que vayan a su casa. Enseguida Lily llama por celular a su hermano avisando que llegará más tarde. No hay ningún impedimento.

Se dirigen a la casa del inglés. Entran y Lily pregunta si es verdad que Arthur se compró una guitarra eléctrica. El inglés sonríe con satisfacción. La guía a su cuarto sacando la guitarra debajo de la cama. Lily se sienta observándolo en cómo crea cortos sonidos. La guitarra es linda, roja con sus brillos de luz, y tiene parches con la insignia de la bandera del Reino Unido. Sí que Arthur adora su patria hasta con su nombre. Termina de tocar dejando el instrumento a un lado. Se acomoda un poco en la cama mirando a la menor, quien le regala una sonrisa. Él sonríe muy poco, un estirón de labios volviéndolos a su lugar, cambiando su semblante a serio, estimulando una aceleración en el pecho de la chica. Los ojos de Arthur están completamente serios, no los llega a reconocer. Es como sí…fueran más _adultos_.

―Lily ―la nombra muy preciso subiendo una de sus manos al rostro femenino. Ladea un poco la cabeza casi pegando contra la de ella―. ¿Tú sabes cuánto te extrañé? ―pregunta casi inocente sin llegar asustarla, interrumpiendo en la respuesta de ella― _Much._

Al entreabrir la boca, la siente ser poseída. No tuvo tiempo para responder o decir una palabra, ni siquiera podía al tener un pequeño nudo que le obstaculizaba al sentirse extraña y tensa frente a la presencia del mayor. Un cúmulo se sensaciones le revuelve el estómago sin causarle nada malo. Solo, su mano le tiembla abriéndola sobre su rodilla mientras que sus labios se mueven por inercia siguiendo al inglés. Va bajando los parpados olvidando haber estado sorprendida por el repentino beso que va tomando un ritmo más apasionante, de esos que dejan sin respiración, acalorando el cuerpo.

Arthur decide tomar la mano de la menor, uniéndolas sin dar pausa a nada. Lily responde presionándola gustosa del beso de su amado. Sí, le gusta los besos de Arthur, siempre son cariñosos, apasionantes, y un tanto…como ahora.

Le muerde levemente el labio inferior. Introduce la lengua obligándola abrir la cavidad, deslizándola de manera experta por las paredes húmedas, enredándola con la contraria, a lo que baja la intensidad del ósculo. Labios sobre otro dando la señal de terminar.

Se miran por unos segundos regulando la respiración. La menor no puede creer que había besado de esa manera tan carnal. Pero…no estuvo tan mal.

El joven baja la cabeza fijándose en tocar la mano sujetada. Algo tiene en mente, ella lo sabe.

―Debería preguntarte si…

―Sí. ―de verdad lo sabe perfectamente que llega a contestar enseguida sin dejar a Arthur terminar la pregunta, lo que hace sorprenderse alzando el rostro.

No es posible que ella supiera a lo que se refiere.

―… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? ―pregunta desconcertado. Su primera respuesta es una sonrisa. La segunda…

―Sí quiero, Arthur. ―la segunda le rodea el cuello teniendo miedo, pero segura a la vez tomando la iniciativa de besarlo. Arthur no se lo esperaba colorando las mejillas. Al parecer su chica dulce como la miel tiene lo suyo liberándose solamente con él.

Levanta el cuerpo, de rodillas sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarle por el cuello. El británico lleva las manos a su cintura impidiendo que no se caiga aprovechando en crear un delis por detrás. No hace nada más continuando con el beso, acelerar las cosas no sería para nada bueno y no es su estilo como caballero. Y cuando ya es lo suficiente en el pre-calentamiento, baja el cierre de la falda de la muchacha. Lento sin dejar de saborear sus labios.

La prenda cae sin salir de las piernas. La dueña de ella siente escalofríos dando pausa. Y de un segundo a otro es recostada quedándose sin la falda, sin zapatos, sin calcetas. Y unos besos en su cuello comienzan a ser un mar de emociones suspirando a cada roce que le va marcando Kirkland, subiendo a buscar su boca con lujuria, cariño, amor, acariciando la sutil piel de las piernas. Son tan suaves que puede ser confundida por una tela de excelencia, sin dejar de tocarlas, ascendiendo y descendiendo. Posteriormente, con ambas manos le va desabrochando la blusa. Botón por botón, quitándole la corbata.

A Arthur le gusta mucho como se ve Lily con uniforme. Es una lástima que ahora deba dejarla a flor de piel, no quiere decir que no se vea hermosa de esa manera. Se ve más hermosa sin ninguna tela que le esconda el cuerpo, dejando florecer aún más su dulzura ante los ojos verdes del mayor, observando el juego de los cabellos rubios de Lily sobre el perfil.

Arthur ya se desprende de su propia ropa, comenzando a prepararla. Sabe que su novia no ha tenido esta experiencia, será su primera vez y le hará conocer nuevas sensaciones desconocidas, solamente con él, con la persona dueña de su corazón. Por esa razón la toca con sumo cuidado. Por esa razón percibe su nerviosismo.

―Tengo miedo… ―a pesar de la calidez del cuerpo de Arthur le entregue seguridad, manifiesta aquella ansiedad teniendo al joven recorrer parte de su cuello y su hombro.

―Tranquila princesa. ―suena en susurro confirmando que todo saldrá bien, que no le hará ningún daño. Al contrario, la hará sentir como la princesa que es.

Arquea la espalda extiendo el brazo cerca de un cajón. Hurga dentro sacando un preservativo. La liechtensteiniana desvía la mirada avergonzada sin querer mirar el procedimiento. El chico no se percata siguiendo con lo propio. Una mano sobre su cara la hace mirar al frente.

―Lily ―dice encantadoramente―. Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo?

―_Ich auch (Yo también)._

Se sonríen. El anglosajón siembra un beso en la frente de la joven, luego en los labios mientras toma la decisión de entrar en su interior de modo cauteloso, cuidadoso, sin dejar su preocupación.

Lily lo abraza hundiendo el rostro cerca del hombro inglés, apretando los ojos, resistiendo. Se traiciona así misma gimiendo y con ciertos sollozos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―rápidamente le pregunta. Ella acierta, no hay ningún problema, puede soportar y seguir hasta que sus esencias se mezclen― ¿Puedo moverme? ―la chica vuelve acertar recibiendo un beso y un abrazo.

Es aquí donde Arthur procede a moverse en el interior cálido de Lily, repartiendo sus besos, repitiendo palabras y sus nombres, sincronizándose sintiendo sus latidos…y sus alientos. Es como si ninguno de los dos se hubiera visto durante años, y desean que con su pasión logre unirlos más para cuando estén distanciados, sientan que ya son uno.

Una y otra vez se dicen aquel sentimiento de amor con sus miradas cómplices. Y la primera punzada que había sentido Zwingli, ahora solo es placer transformándose en orgasmo. Orgasmo que ambos liberan al mismo tiempo. Acaban cansados, regulando el aire, dando un sello de besos para el acto.

Se quedan dormidos, no mucho tiempo. Solo descansan observando el techo bajo las sabanas. De repente, Kirkland suelta una risilla baja llamando la atención de la menor quien yace sobre su torso, alzando la vista.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―pregunta curiosa.

―De…soy un policía y tú mi princesa ―contesta, pero ella sigue sin entender―. Soy el policía de una princesa. ―surca los labios ladeando la cabeza hacia la menor.

Lily se le queda mirando sin ninguna expresión, hasta que se inclina a besar al inglés.

―Tienes razón ―confirma que es así, y es raro que se diga el policía de una princesa, donde debería ser el caballero o príncipe. En eso, sobresalta recordando de repente―. ¡Mi hermano!

― ¿Q-Qué pasó? ―se asusta sentándose para calmarla, y sujetarle las sabanas para taparla.

―Debe estar preocupado porque no llego, y ya es tarde. ―está nerviosa pensando en que Vash la castigará, pero le había dicho que llegaría tarde, ¿no? ¡Pero no muy tarde! ¡Debe apurarse!

Rápidamente comienzan a vestirse. Lily, al ponerse de pie se cae por estar apresurada. Arthur se asusta yendo a levantarla, sin embargo se desconcierta cuando ella se ríe de sí misma. No le queda que sonreír también por andar a toda prisa. Extiende la mano para levantarla.

―Vamos, Vash se pondrá furioso. ―Arthur procede a ordenarle el cabello, mega preocupado del que el suizo no sospeche que hicieron el amor. Eso hicieron. No tiene nada de malo, pero para un hermano mayor que cuida mucho a su hermanita, lo es.

Después le besa la frente para salir de la casa siguiendo con la conversación.

―Eres policía. Eres la ley. ―menciona Lily tomando la mano del mayor.

―Vash está encima de la ley. ―responde como robot como si fuera mentira. Si aunque anduviera uniformado, Vash no le haría caso.

Por lo menos, no sucedió nada malo al dejarla a casa. Sí, llegaron tarde. El hermano de Lily no se enojó para nada. Agradeció de haberla traído sana y salva. Ahora estaba tranquilo con que su hermana este saliendo con un policía. Eso era tener suerte. Si Lily saliera con alguien como Francis…de seguro lo exterminaría de la faz de la tierra.

Hablando de Francis… ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?

Luego supieron que Sel había golpeado a Francis hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Porque Francis miró y piropeó a otro chica en presencia de Sel. Eran celos. Lo que significa que sienten cosas especiales…raramente especiales, no muy igual como lo sienten Lily y Arthur. Pero de alguna forma, es el mismo sentimiento.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Creo que fueron dos semanas escribiéndolo. El final es raro, lo sé. Pero no quería darle algo de "Fueron felices para siempre". Además que me gusta darle mis toques de humor(xD). Ojalá les haya gustado. Y a ti también, adaptando la idea de la historia.

Vash es la onda. ¡Viva la barrera la neutralidad! Y Arthur es sepsy de policía. Y ahora…a termina los demás fic's que tengo.

Saludines a todas! Se cuidan!

Bye bye!

_Se reciben críticas constructivas, con los brazos abiertos. ¿Quieren un pastelito? =3_

_Se agradece que hayan leído el fic._

_;D_


End file.
